A Morning Shock
by Azkadellio
Summary: While The Vega parents are away, the Vega children and their girlfriend's will play. The next morning, however, Jade decides to pull a prank on Tori and Trina, with Cat along for the ride. How will the Vega sister's react? Will there be payback? Read and find out. M for smut and language. Pairings are Jori and Catrina.


**This is another smutty one-shot idea I came up with. This one while talking to Invader Johnny a while ago. Thanks to him for helping me clear it out.**

**This one is a Jori and Catrina one-shot. Originally, I was going to make this a CaTorAde threesome, with Trina walking in and catching them, and eventually joining in, adding in Tori/Trina incest, but decided against it prior to writing this. Instead, another idea of a 'morning after shock' came up while I was chatting with Invader Johnny. Thanks again for helping me sort out ideas.**

**In this, Tori and Jade have been a couple for a while, and Trina and Cat have been a couple in private for a while.**

**Italics are a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_' or any characters. Just the plot.**

**No POV**

At eight thirty in the morning, a Saturday where the Vega parents have been out of town for a few days for a third honeymoon, not due back for another week, the alarm clock in Trina's room goes off, blasting the Katy Perry song 'Circle The Drain' from her PearPod.

"Oh, Trina. Shut off your stupid alarm." Tori says, grabbing the fluffy purple pillow and covering her head to block out the loud sound.

"It's not stupid." Trina says tiredly, her right hand draped over her sister's side, the bare side covered only by the elder Vega's blanket.

"Why is your PearPod hooked into my alarm?" Tori says, her voice scratchy from still being half asleep.

"It's not. I plugged it into mine last night." Trina says, sighing.

"What?" Tori asks, sitting up, holding the blanket to her chest. "WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING IN YOUR ROOM?" She yells, scaring her sister. "I DONT' WANT TO SEE YOUR BOOBS. COVER YOURSELF UP!" She yells when Trina starts to sit up, her bare chest in Tori's line of sight.

"Stop fucking yelling. I'm not even awake yet." Trina says, glaring at her sister, as she climbs back into bed. "What the...? I fell asleep with Cat. Not you." She says, pushing her sister out of bed, when she realizes who's in her bed.

"Don't fucking push me off my bed." Tori says, glaring at her sister as she covers up. "Wait. Why do you have my spare bedsheets?" She asks, staring at her sister.

"Mine needed to be washed, yours were there, so I grabbed them." Trina says, a blush in her face.

"I fell asleep in my room, Jade at my side. Why the hell am I in your room now?" Tori asks, staring at her sister with an accusatory glare.

"In case you hadn't noticed, it's not exactly like I expected it. I expected to wake up with my redheaded naked little lover in my arms." Trina says, grabbing a robe, one of Tori's the youngest notes, and puts it in, tying it up. "Where are our girlfriends, anyway?" She asks, tossing another one to Tori, heading for her door. "Cat?" She calls in the hallway.

"Damn Trina. Didn't know you two were that close." Both girls hear. Turning around, Trina sees Jade standing in the doorway to Tori's room down the hall, a smirk on her face and one of Mr. Vega's old football jerseys from his college days, one he gave Tori when she was younger, covering her body.

"Did you have something to do with this?" Tori asks her girlfriend, staring at her.

"She made me!" Cat says, covered by one of Trina's larger shirts, barely hiding the sky blue boy short panties she's wearing, pointing at Jade.

"Made you do what?" Trina asks her girlfriend, walking towards her.

"I'll tell the story." Jade says, strutting towards her girlfriend, pulling her into a hug.

**Flashback**

**Jade POV**

_After Tori and I exhausted ourselves, celebrating our one year anniversary while her parents were away, we sit on her bed doing something only she knows about, cuddling. As she dozes off, I hear Cat let out a tell-tale sign of an orgasm. A moment later, an idea enters my mind._

_Knowing that Trina tends to fall asleep after having an orgasm, a downside to Cat being my best friend, I sneak out and head for Trina's room, hoping that they covered up after, not wanting to see my best friend's nude body, and certainly not Trina in anything less than a suit of armor, I open the door and spot Cat still close to sleeping, Trina already passed out with a satisfied smile on her face._

_"Perfect." I whisper to myself with a smirk, cautiously walking into Trina's room. "Cat." I say, shushing her before she can say anything else._

_"Whattie? I'm sleepy?" Cat asks, trying to roll over and cuddle with Trina._

_"I have an idea. Go along with it, and I'll buy you Freezy Queen everyday after school until graduation in a few months." I tell her, smirking when she's suddenly wide awake. "Come with me." I whisper, pulling Cat with me towards Tori's room, turning around so I don't see Cat's nude form._

_"What's the idea?" Cat whispers, quickly keeping up with me._

_"Something that'll probably make Trina and Tori want to kill me." I say simply, gently opening Tori's door, my smirk becoming a smile when I see the satisfied smile on my girlfriend's face._

_"What about me?" Cat asks, afraid, as she follows me in._

_"Don't worry. I'll tell them I bribed you with ice cream." I assure her._

_"What are we doing?" Cat asks as I head over and wrap Tori's body up, not wanting Cat to see Tori's nude body and the love bites I gave her._

_"We're going to make Tori and Trina think they had sex with each other last night. That's why I offered for the four of us to break into the Vega family stash of wine, while giving us," I say, pointing to her and myself with the last part. "grape juice since it looked similar to the wine." I say, grabbing Tori by the waist. "Grab her legs, and follow me." I tell Cat, lifting her body._

_"I don't know about this." Cat says, uncertain, as she lifts up Tori's legs and carries her to Trina's room with me._

_"Don't worry. It'll be hilarious." I say, pushing the door to Trina's room open with my foot. "Once we lay her down, head down to the spare room and get ready for bed. The less you're involved, the better." I tell her, carefully unwrapping her from the blanket once Cat sets her legs on the bed._

_"What about you?" Cat asks, heading for the door after giving Trina a quick kiss on the lips._

_"I'll be in Tori's room. Waiting for the morning freak out." I say with a smirk, pulling the blanket off of Tori and covering her with Trina's._

_"This isn't going to end well, will it?" Cat asks when I leave Trina's room before heading to our respective rooms to sleep._

_"It'll be fun while it lasts." I tell her, pushing her towards the spare room. "I hope." I whisper, heading into Tori's room._

**Flashback End**

**No POV**

"WHAT!?" Both Vega sisters yell, glaring at the Goth.

"For what it's worth, I planned for the freak out." Jade says, leaning against the wall by Tori's door.

"Trina. Cat. I need to speak to Jadelyn alone." Tori says in a low tone, only she noticing the slight widening of Jade's eyes at the use of her full name.

"I need to talk to Cat as well." Trina says, grabbing Cat's hand and pulling her back into Trina's room.

"I told you last night, Jadelyn, that the next time you mess up, I'm going to dominate you." Tori says, letting the blanket drop to her floor. "Strip." She tells Jade, heading for a small box the two opened last night, the box filled with Tori's stash of 'toys'.

"I don't sub." Jade tells Tori, crossing her arms under her chest, pushing her chest up.

"Strip. And get on all fours." Tori says again, grabbing a strap-on harness and an eight inch long, two and a half inch wide dildo. "Now." She says, putting the harness on after connecting the dildo.

"And what if I don't?" Jade counters smugly, pushing her chest out as Tori turns around.

"Your ass is mine." Tori says, strutting towards Jade as both girls hear Trina and Cat moaning from down the hall.

"Yeah, that'll happen." Jade says, watching Tori.

Without a word, Tori grabs Jade and pushes her onto her bed, grabbing the hem of the jersey Jade's wearing and pulling it off, Jade stunned by the forceful act of her girlfriend. Once she's nude, the Goth not bothering with underwear since the jersey covered enough, Tori grabs Jade's legs and turns her around, grabbing the pale hips and lifting them up until the pale ass is in the air, lining the dildo with Jade's slit.

"Ooh, you gonna take me?" Jade asks with a smirk, looking over her shoulder.

Not saying anything, Tori forcefully pushes the toy into Jade's slit, bottoming out in one thrust, Jade thrusting forward with a moan. Instead of the gently thrusting Tori tends to do while using her toys, Jade is surprised as Tori thrusts the toy in and out of her quickly, her grip on Jade's hips pulling her back with each thrust.

"Fuck." Jade grunts out when the toy slides in and out, the toy filling up Jade since Tori usually only uses the a six inch long, one and a half thick toy. "What. The. Fuck. Has. Gotten. Into. You?" Jade asks, gasping with each thrust.

"I'm the domme, bitch." Tori says with a deep voice, not letting up on her thrusts. "From now on, you're my pet. Do I make myself clear?" She asks, pulling Jade back with each thrust.

"Fuck!" Jade cries out, her orgasm coming quicker than she expected. "I'm no pet." She moans out as Tori doesn't let up he thrusting.

"You will be." Tori says, her hands moving to grip Jade's tits firmly, leaning down until her chest is resting on Jade's back, thrusting faster.

Across the hall, as Tori lets her dominant side take over on her Goth girlfriend, Cat and Trina are in a similar situation. The difference is, Trina is domming Cat, an act both like doing when the have the chance.

Trina isn't mad at Cat. The Domme/Sub role just something they do to because they like it, and Cat knows Trina would never hurt her.

"Fuck me Trina!" Cat calls out, squirting on the double headed dildo in her pussy, the other end in Trina's, attached to a harness Trina's wearing.

"Fuck, I love watching you cum." Trina says, pushing Cat's thighs apart, leaning down, and thrusting faster into Cat, both girls moaning.

"I want to fuck you now." Cat says, panting, as Trina pulls out.

"With which toy?" Trina asks, undoing the harness and pulling the toy out of her pussy.

"The blue feeldoe. I love fucking your ass with that." Cat says, standing up with wobbly legs, heading for Trina's panty drawer, where she knows Trina keeps her toys hidden, since her parents don't look in there.

"You like the way my plump ass looks when you fuck me from behind?" Trina asks, knowing the answer, as she gets on her knees, using her hands to pull her ass cheeks apart.

"This time, I'm in control." Cat says with a rarely used voice, a tone only awakened during hers and Trina's intense sexual events.

"Make my ass yours." Trina says, grabbing a small tube of watermelon flavored lube and tossing it to Cat. "Lube up first. You know I hate it without lube." She says, going back to holder her cheeks apart for Cat.

"Gladly, my pet." Cat says, covering the feeldoe with lube before inserting the appropriate end in her own pussy, giving the illusion she has a dick of her own. "You like being my pet, don't you?" She asks, going completely into the domme role as they hear Jade moan from Tori domming her down the hall.

"I love being you pet, Mistress Catarina." Trina says, going into her sub tone.

"Perfect." Cat says with a purr. Placing her hands on Trina's hips, she lines the tip of the feeldoe up with Trina's asshole, grabbing the lube and drizzling the cool liquid onto the tight hole to make the entrance easier. "Oh, I love watching my cock go inside of you." Cat says, her hands going back to Trina's hips.

"I love your cock in my ass." Trina moans out, pushing back against the toy, pushing more inside her.

Back in Tori's room, Jade is laying on her back, legs spread, as Tori fucks her pussy with the same toy as before, their erect nipples rubbing against each other.

"Fuck me, Mistress." Jade says, giving into the submission, her hands hooked around Tori's back, scratching down her spine.

"Who's my pet?" Tori asks, her hands hooked around Jade's knees, thrusting as much as she can.

"I am." Jade says, her pussy muscles tightening around the toy.

"No cumming yet." Tori says, pulling out of Jade when she notices how close Jade is to an orgasm.

"Wha...?" Jade asks, a whine escaping.

"Eat me." Tori says, undoing the harness and letting it fall. "Make me cum in your mouth, and I'll let you cum. Understood?" She asks, straddling Jade's had, lowering her pussy to the Goth's mouth. "Oh, good slut." She says, grinding herself on Jade's mouth.

A few hours later, both couples temporarily satisfied and dressed in robes, the four girls are sitting in the living room, watching '_Malificent_'.

"I bet Malificent wants Aurora." Tori notes when the title character kisses Aurora's forehead, breaking the curse.

"So, how'd the punishment go?" Trina asks her sister, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Let's just say, if she disappoints me again, what I did today will seem gentle." Tori says simply, holding Jade close to her.

"Ooh, go Tori." Cat says, hugging her girlfriend's sister.

"Don't get mad at Cat, my pet." Tori says, seeing the jealousy in her girlfriend's eyes at the hug. "Or I'll use that special toy to dp you in the shower." She whispers into Jade's ear.

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.**

**I do want to write a CaTorAde threesome one-shot. If anyone would like to see that, let me know. I don't know if I'll have Trina in it or not though. If so, there might not be Vega incest. Depends on how it goes. If so, I will give a fair heads up in the summary.**

**I'm working on another one-shot, as well as finishing up a two-shot Puckentine request. Expect the first of the Puckentine sometime this week, the other one-shot by the end of the week, and the second Puckentine next week. I'm also writing a one-shot companion for _'Wild Girl'_. It'll be posted a few days after I post the final chapter of _'Wild Girl'_.  
**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
